vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyoudou Shinsuke
|-|Beginning of Part 1= |-|Middle of Part 1= |-|Part 2= Summary Hyoudou Shinsuke (Real name is Takechi) is the ronin who met Tama and Jinka on his journey to becoming a strong swordsman. He begins the journey as just a fearful warrior but soon becomes consumed by hatred. Years later he becomes Tsukiko and Senya's master and takes over leadership of Kyoto, becoming a leader of that place, as well changing his name once again to Kazamatsuri Shinsuke, according to the request of the former Shogun. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A | At least Low 7-B Name: Takechi, Hyoudou Shinsuke, Kazamatsuri Shinsuke Origin: Sengoku Youko Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Above 30's in part 2 Classification: Ronin, Kyoto's Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsmanship | All previous plus, Chi Aura (Has spiritual power to controls Arabuki), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spiritual energy), Rage Power (Can let hatred take control of his being, significantly increasing his battle progress. His hatred created a bloodthirsty aura around him that can intimidate opponents), Power Nullification (Nullified Tama's illusion with a scream), Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Flight and Forcefield Creation with Maken Arabuki | All Previous (But he lost both Rage Power and Fear Aura) plus, Social Influencing, Minor BFR (Can send opponents flying away from the battlefield), Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Via Spiritual Interference), Astral Projection, Dream Manipulation (Only in Spiritual Realm), Invisibility (Along with Senya he creates a forcefield that made Kyoto invisible to ordinary people) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily cuts a metal helmet in half. Break wood logs in half with one single axe blow. Casually destroyed sword blades just swinging his own) | At least Small Building level+ (Defeated and killed Resshin) | At least Small City level+ (Almost killed Yazen with relative ease). Speed: Superhuman | At least Supersonic (Dodges many energy beams form a Cyborg like Resshin), likely higher (Blitzed Yazen) | Speed of Light (Superior to Yazen who previously matched Nine-Tailed Jinka) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Building Class+ | At least Small City Class+ Durability: Wall level (Survived being penetrated into a rock. Survived air explosions of Arabuki several times) | At least Small Building level+ (Supported many attacks from Resshin) | At least Small City level+ (Wishtood several Yazen's attacks) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with his sword. Hundred of meters with air attacks Standard Equipment: Maken Arabuki Intelligence: Very High (A very intelligent and natural leader, being able to understand the spirit world system almost perfectly. He is a great swordsman in combat, though not so skillfully skilled in this regard, he can understand and apply the moral and ethical laws in his life, even ending evil within the hearts of many demons. After all, he is an incredibly skilled and creative warrior with his Arabuki) Standard Tactics: When he lets hatred consume his being, he becomes perpetually bloodlusted Weaknesses: Can't use his Arabuki in combat | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Maken Arabuki: The demonic sword given to Shinsuke by Raidou Zanzou, within that sword is the guarded soul of an ancient demon able to manipulate the air, those who have enough spiritual power to wield the sword receive the same ability. *'Cyclone Formation': Shinsuke quickly flies in several different directions with Arabuki then attacks his target. Key: Beginning of Part 1 | Middle of Part 1 to Beginning of Part 2 | Middle to End of Part 2 (Post-Timeskip) Gallery Shinsuke_the_swordsman.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sengoku Youko Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teachers Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Rage Users Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Pressure Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Fear Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mizukamiverse Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Alcoholics